Gone (Chenmin)
by PARK BYUN
Summary: Terinpirasi dari mvnya Jin yang berjudul sama -Gone-. Xiumin dan Chen sakit (?) /gak pandai bikin summary/ CHENMIN couple.


Title: Gone

Author : Kim Ran Gyeo

Main Cast: Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (Yeoja) & Kim Jong Dae/Chen

Support Cast: Kim Ryeo Wook (Yeoja)

Genre: Sad, Romance, Genderswitch

Length: Oneshoot

Rating: General

**Author's Note**: Kali ini author bikin ff yang terinspirasi dari mvnya Jin yang judulnya Gone. Tapi ada beberapa yang udah author ubah berdasarkan imajinasi author. Semoga feelnya dapet yaa, author rada nggak bisa bikin yang sad soalnya.

Happy reading nee..

Warning! Banyak typo, author males ngapus..

**Xiumin POV**

"Jwesonghamnida Xiumin-ssi, tapi penglihatan anda sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Karena potongan kaca yang masuk kedalam bola mata anda dan itu langsung merusak lensa mata anda. Akibat kecelakaan itu juga.."

Aku sudah tak mempedulikan ocehan dari dokter Park. Aku? Buta? Ini tidak mungkin. Apakah tak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkan mataku ini?

**Chen POV**

"Lagi-lagi aku berada di sini." Aku pun menghembuskan nafas sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela kamarku. Ku lihat banyak suster dan beberapa pasien sedang berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba mataku terpaku pada seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku. Karena penasaran, akupun memutuskan untuk menemui yeoja itu.

"Annyong.." sapaku pada yeoja itu, dia hanya terdiam. Karena tak mendapat respon akupun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nu..nuguya?" Tanya yeoja ini pelan, pandangannya masih terfokus ke depan.

"Ahh,, perkenalkan, Kim Jongdae imnida, tapi panggil saja aku Chen. Neo?"

"Kim Minseok imnida, tapi teman-temanku sering memanggilku Xiumin. Apa kau pasien di sini juga atau kau datang membesuk temanmu?" Tanya Xiumin ini padaku. Akupun terdiam.

"Ahh,, itu,, aku,, aku juga pasien di sini." Kataku akhirnya. Hahh,, kenapa susah sekali untuk mengatakannya. Ku lihat Xiumin mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kau..?"

"Ne..?"

"Apa kau juga..?"

"Eoh. Yaa begitulah. Aku berada di sini karena kecerobohanku sendiri."

"Maksudmu..?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Aku masih penasaran, kenapa yeoja ini betah menghadap ke depan terus. Ku lihat baik-baik matanya, namun tatapannya kosong dan,,hampa.

"Saat itu, aku hendak pergi ke acara pernikahan temanku. Karena aku sudah terlambat, aku malah menambah laju mobil yang tengah ku kendarai. Tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi dan aku langsung mengangkatnya. Karena tidak konsentrasi, aku hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki, karena kaget aku langsung membanting stir dan malah menabrak pohon. Tidak ada luka serius dalam tubuhku. Hanya sajaa.." Xiumin menggantungkan perkataannya

"Hanya sajaa..?" tanyaku penasaran

"Aku harus kehilangan penglihatanku karena kecelakaan itu." Lanjutnya pelan. Aku pun terdiam. Pantas saja yeoja ini selalu melihat kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mianhae. A,,aku tak bermaksud,,"

"Gwanchana,, setidaknya Tuhan masih berbaik hati membiarkanku hidup." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Walau ia berkata seperti itu, ada rasa kesedihan yang sangat jelas terlihat dari wajahnya. Suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Lalu kau..? Apa yang menyebabkanmu hingga berada disini..?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah,, aku,, aku hanya sakit biasa, tidak terlalu parah. Aku memang sering sakit, tapi tenang saja, aku akan segera sembuh kok." Kataku berusaha tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa memberitahu tentang penyakitku ini.

Kami pun terus mengobrol dan tanpa sadar kami sudah menjadi akrab. Ternyata Xiumin ini dua tahun di atas ku. Aku tak menyangka, ku pikir dia lebih muda dariku. Wajahnya sangat imut untuk orang yang berusia 19 tahun.

"Arrrgghh.." aku pun memegang dada kiriku. Kenapa harus sekarang. Aku pun mencari obat yang berada di saku celana rumah sakitku dan segera meminumnya.

"Waegeuraeyo..? Apa ada sesuatu..?" Tanyanya pelan. Aku pun menstabilkan nafasku agar Xiumin noona tak curiga.

"Aniyo noona,, tadi ada semut merah yang menggigit tanganku." Kataku meyakinkannya. Xiumin noona hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya. Mianhae noona, aku telah berbohong padamu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendekati kami.

"Mianhae Minnie-ah, eomma membuatmu menunggu lama. Eoh..? nuguya..?" Tanya wanita yang sepertinya eomma dari Xiumin noona ini ketika melihatku.

"Kim.."

"Nama'x Chen eomma,, ia juga di rawat di rumah sakit ini." Potong Xiumin noona sambil tersenyum. Aku yang melihatnya hanya terheran.

"Ahh,, kau teman barunya Xiumin nee?" tebak eommanya Xiumin. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku eommanya Xiumin, kau bisa memanggilku Wookkie ahjumma." Kata wanita ini sambil tersenyum.

"Nee, ahjumma." Kataku membalas senyumnya.

"Baiklah Minnie-ah, saatnya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah. Kajja eomma bantu.." Wookkie ahjumma pun menuntun Xiumin untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum hingga mereka tak terlihat lagi.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus kembali ke kamar."

**Author POV**

Esoknya Chen kembali berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Entah kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya untuk ke sana. Di saat sedang asik berjalan, Chen pun melihat Xiumin beserta eommanya duduk di bangku yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Annyong Xiu noona, ahjumma.." sapa Chen tersenyum.

"Annyong Chen.." balas Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh,, kebetulan kau di sini Chen. Apa hjumma bisa minta tolong padamu..?" Tanya ahjumma. Chenpun mengangguk.

"Memangnya ahjumma ingin meminta tolong apa..?"

"Bisakah kau menjaga Xiumin sebentar,, ahjumma harus kembali ke kantor karena ada urusan mendadak. Apa kau tak keberatan Chen..?"

"Tentu tidak ahjumma. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Kata Chen sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Minnie-ah, eomma tinggal dulu ya, kau di sini bersama Chen. Kalau ada perlu apa-apa segera hubungi eomma ne.."

"Arraseo eomma.." kata Xiumin tersenyum. Wookie ahjumma pun mengecup kening putrinya dan segera berlalu.

"Chen-ah.."

"Ne noona,, apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan..?" Tanya Chen sambil menoleh kearah Xiumin.

"Itu, apa kau bisa membawaku jalan-jalan..? Aku merasa sangat bosan." Pinta Xiumin sambil memasang wajah memelas. Chen yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Arraseo. Noona ingin ke mana..?"

"Ke mana saja. Toh kita kan hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar taman ini."

"Hmm,, kalau begitu kajja. Kita jalan-jalan." Chenpun menuntun Xiumin yang ingin berjalan-jalan. Ia memeberitahu hal-hal yang berada di sekitar mereka. Xiumin yang tidak bisa melihat hanya tersenyum sambil terus mendengar perkataan Chen dengan semangat sambil sesekali tertawa jika ada hala yang lucu.

"Chen-ah, aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu.." pinta Xiumin setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan-jalan.

"Arraseo noona. Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini dan aku akan segera kembali setelah membeli makanan.."

"Andwaee.. Aku ingin ikut.." Xiuminpun menahan lengan Chen yang ingin pergi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tak suka sendirian.." kata Xiumin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Chen yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa gemas.

"Hhahaha.. baiklah noona. Noona boleh ikut kok. Kajja kita cari makanan di cafeteria." Chenpun kembali menuntun Xiumin menuju ke cafeteria. Sesampainya di sana Chenpun memesan beberapa makanan. Sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang, mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Oh ya Chen. Menurutmu, apakah aku akan terus seperti ini..?" Tanya Xiumin yang membuat Chen terdiam sejenak.

"Maksud noona..?"

"Coba kau lihat keadaanku sekarang. Aku sudah tak bisa melihat semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpaku. Kata dokter, aku harus menunggu seseorang untuk mendonorkan matanya jika aku masih ingin melihat." Jelas Xiumin. Chen pun kembali terdiam. Ia tak tau harus menanggapi apa.

"Ngg,, menurutku pasti ada yang akan mendonorkan matanya. Kau jangan pesimis dulu noona. "

"Tapi di jaman seperti ini akankah ada orang yang seperti itu..?" Tanya Xiumin lagi.

"Entahlah noona. Aku juga tak tahu."kata Chen pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangta sedih terhadap perkataan Xiumin. Tak lama suasana pun hening.

"Chen-ah.." panggil Xiumin.

"Ne noona.."

"Jika memang tak ada yang mau mendonorkan matanya padaku, maukah kau menjadi mataku..? menuntunku setiap hari..? dan selalu ada di sampingku..?"

"Tentu saja noona. Noona jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu berusaha berada di dekat noona dan akan menjadi mata noona. Karena mataku merupakan mata noona juga." Kata Chen tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin menjaga Xiumin, walaupun ia sedikit ragu tentang perkataanya.

"Gomawo Chen." Xiumin pun tersenyum. Chen pun membalas senyum manis Xiumin. Jika Xiumin bisa melihat, ia pasti bisa melihat senyuman ketulusan Chen.

'Mungkin aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku berada di dunia ini. Tapi aku bejanji. Aku berjanji akan terus menjaga noona sampai aku harus pergi. Aku akan menjadi mata noona sekaligus membantu noona dalam melihat dunia. Aku janji. Aku janji Xiu noona.'

Begitulah. Semenjak itu Chen selalu menemani Xiumin kemana pun Xiumin ingin pergi. Chen akan terus menuntun Xiumin dalam melihat sekitarnya. Xiumin sangat merasa nyaman jika berada di sisi Chen. Ia merasa seperti bersama seorang malaikat. Merasa hangat dan terlindungi.

Namun sudah beberapa hari Chen tidak menemani Xiumin. Entah apa alasannya, ia sama sekali tak datang. Xiumin pikir Chen telah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia merasa sendiri sekarang.

Semenjak ada Chen menemaninya, Xiumin merasa ia sangat senang. Ia bisa lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Chen membuat dirinya nyaman dan melupakan fakta jika ia tak bisa melihat. Chen benar-benar menjadi matanya. Ia merasa seakan melihat dunia.

Namun sakarang. Semenjak Chen sudah tak menemaninya, ia merasa sepi. Tak ada yang bisa ia ajak bercanda lagi. Tak ada yang bisa memberinya kehangatan lagi. Dan tak ada yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman lagi. Xiumin benar-benar kesepian.

**Chen POV**

Sudah tiga hari aku tak menemani Xiu noona. Penyakitku semakin parah. Kata dokter harapan hidupku hanya beberapa minggu lagi. Apa aku akan pergi..? apa tak ada cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku..?

Jika memang tak ada, setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk membahagiakan Xiu noona walau hanya sebentar. Melihatnya walau hanya sebentar. Melihat senyumannya. Mendengarnya tertawa lepas. Mendengar suara manjanya. Dan ijinkan aku berada di sisinya walau itu hanya sebentar.

**Author POV**

Sudah seminggu Chen tak menemani Xiumin. Yeoja itu terus merasa sedih. Ia merasa sudah tak ada lagi yang mau menemaninya. Eommanya juga sedih melihat keadaan putri kesayangannya terus terdiam. Ia merindukan sosok putrinya yang tersenyum dan tertawa.

Sebenarnya Wookkie ahjumma mengetahui alasan kenapa Chen sudah tak menemani putrinya lagi. Namun ia tak berani mengatakan pada putrinya. Ia takut keadaan Xiumin akan semakin sedih. Awalnya ia tak percaya jika Chen mempunya penyakit yang sangat parah, bahkan sudah stadium akhir. Namun setelah ia selidiki, info itu memang benar. Chen menderita penyakit jantung bawaan yang sudah stadium akhir.

"Minnie-ah, kenapa kau terus murung seperti ini, sayang. Eomma sangat sedih melihatmu menjadi pendiam begini." Wookkie ahjumma mengelus rambut Xiumin dengan sayang. Ia khawatir dengan putrinya ini. Semenjak Chen tak menemani putrinya, Xiumin menjadi sangat pendiam dan kerjaannya hanya melamun. Tatapan matanya kosong dan tak ada binar keceriaan yang biasa muncul saat bersama Chen.

"Mianhae eomma. Aku merasa sangat kesepian. Sudah dua minggu Chen sudah tak menemaniku lagi. Apa dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit..? apa dia sudah melupakanku..?" Tanya Xiumin. Ia kesepian dan merindukan sosok Chen. Sosok Kim Jongdae yang telah berhasil mengambil hatinya.

Xiumin akui ia telah jatuh hati pada Chen. Terdengar dari suaranya, Chen merupakan sosok yang baik, hangat, dan juga seseorang yang dapat membuatnya terus tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman saat berada di sisi Chen.

"Eomma juga tak tau sayang. Tapi eomma yakin Chen tidak akan lupa pada dirimu.." kata Wookkie ahjumma menenangkan.

'Ku harap juga begitu. Chen, di mana kau sekarang.. Aku sangat merindukanmu..'

Esoknya Xiumin kembali duduk di bangku taman, eommanya sedang pergi sebentar untuk suatu keperluan. Saat ia tengah menikmati suasana, ia mendengar suara langkah mendekatinya.

"Annyong Xiu noona.."

DEG..

"Chen.. Kau kah itu..?" Tanya Xiumin. Chen pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Xiumin.

"Ne, ini aku noona. Mianhae aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku ada sedikit masalah. Tapi tenang saja, sekarang masalahku telah selesai." Kata Chen tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin memeluk Chen erat. Chen yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku.? Apa kau tau, aku sangat khawatir karena kau tak menemaniku lagi. Aku pikir kau telah keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku merindukanmu Chen." Chenpun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Ia juga begitu. Ia sangat merindukan sosok yang tengah memeluknya kini.

Perlahan, ia menaruh kedua tangannya memeluk Xiumin. Ia ingin memeluk yeoja yang telah membuatnya bertahan dari penyakitnya. Yeoja yang membuat hari-harinya berwarna. Yeoja yang berhasil mengambil hati dari seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Gwaenchana, noona. Sekarang aku berada di sini." kata Chen sambil mengelus rambut panjang kecoklatan milik Xiumin.

"Kumohon. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Chen. Teruslah bersamaku. Jangan pergi lagi. Tetaplah berada di sini.." Chen yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak tau sampai kapan ia akan bertahan. Saat ini ai hanya bisa menenangkan Xiu noonanya.

"Ne noona. Aku akan berusaha menemani noona." Setelah lama berpelukan, Xiumin pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Chen.."

"Ne noona.."

"Ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu. Kata eomma, kemungkinan minggu depan aku akan mendapat donor mata." Kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jinjjayo noona..? Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti noona bisa melihat dunia lagi." Balas Chen. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, namun dari sorot matanya tampak rasa kesedihan yang besar. Apakah ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan uri Chen..?

Setelah mengatakan itu, suasana pun menjadi hening. Xiumin tampak asik menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sementara Chen,, tampaknya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang,, entahlah. Author sendiri juga bingung.

"Noona.."

"Ne Chen, ada apa..?"

"Menurut noona, langit itu seperti apa..?" Tanya Chen sambil menghadap ke arah langit senja.

"Menurut noona langit itu sangat luas. Langit adalah tempat yang indah sekaligus misterius. Kau tau Chen, langit itu bagaikan penghubung antara dunia sana dengan dunia kita. Banyak yang mengatakan jika orang yang sudah meninggal bisa melihat kita dari langit." Jelas Xiumin sambil tersenyum. Chen yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

'Benarkah seperti itu..? apa dari langit aku masih bisa melihat Xiu noona..?'

"Lalu, apakah di langit itu menyenangkan..?" Chen pun kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah Chen, noona tidak tau. Tapi noona yakin pasti menyenangkan. Memangnya ada apa Chen.? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu..?"

"Aniyo noona. Noona, sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Kajja, biar ku bantu.."

"Ne.."

**Chen POV**

Sudah 3 hari aku menemani Xiu noona dan hari ini aku berniat untuk menemani Xiu noona lagi. Namun sesampai di depan pintu..

"Aaaarrrrrggghh.." Sial. Jantung ini. Jangan sekarang. Kumohon. Aku harus menemui Xiu noona.

Dengan cepat aku mencari obat yang selama ini membantuku hidup. Di mana..? Di mana obat itu..? Aku terus mencarinya, namun dada ini semakin sakit. Ku mohon jangan sekarang.

BRUK..

"Chen, ada yang ahjumma ing- OMOOO.. CHEN,, KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA NAK.." Itu seperti suara Wookkie ahjumma, entahlah, semua terlihat gelap.

**RyeoWook POV**

Hari ini aku berniat untuk melihat keadaan Chen. Aku ingin tau keadaannya sekarang.

"Chen, ada yang ahjumma ing- OMOOO.. CHEN,, KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA NAK.." Aku pun terkaget saat mulai memasuki kamar rawatnya. Dengan cepat aku menuju kearah Chen terjatuh. Dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak kesakitan. Apa penyakit jantungnya semakin parah..? dengan cepat aku segera memanggil dokter.

Walaupun ia bukan anakku, namun aku sudah menganggap Chen sebagai anakku sendiri. Ia telah membawa keceriaan bagi Xiumin. Ku mohon, bertahanlah Chen.

Tak lama dokter dan beberapa perawat pun datang. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a agar ia bisa bertahan. Bertahanlah Chen, Xiumin sangat membutuhkanmu.

**Author POV**

3 hari semenjak kejadian Chen, Xiumin mulai operasi pendonoran mata. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya pada eommanya soal menghilangnya Chen lagi, namun eommanya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

'Chen sedang ada urusan. Ia akan segera kembali.'

Eommanya juga mengatakan bahwa Xiumin harus tetep di operasi. Karena Chen juga menginginkan hal itu. Akhirnya dengan sedikit kekecewaan –karena Chen kembali menghilang- Xiumin pun menjalankan operasi itu.

Dan seminggu sudah Xiumin di operasi. Hari ini perban yang menutup matanya bisa ia buka. Dengan perlahan dan di bantu oleh dokter, Xiumin mulai membuka perban itu secara perlahan-lahan.

"Bagaimana Minnie-ah..? apa kau bisa melihat sekarang..?" Xiumin pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar ia bisa terbiasa dengan sinar yang mulai masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Minnie-ah.." panggil eommanya. Xiumin pun perlahan melihat kearah eommanya.

"Eomma.." panggil Xiumin sambil tersenyum. Wookkie ahjumma yang menyadari jika anaknya bisa melihat lagi mulai menangis terharu. Ia merasa senang karena anak kesayangannya mulai bisa melihat lagi.

"Eomma,, Minnie bisa melihat lagi.. Eomma.." Xiumin pun menangis di pelukan ibunya. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada orang yang mau menyumbangkan matanya untuk dirinya. Ia amat sangat berterima kasih. Setelah lama berpelukan, Xiumin pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eomma.." panggil Xiumin pada eommanya.

"Ne chagi,, ada apa..?" Wookkie ahjumma pun mengelus sayang kepala anaknya itu.

"Bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan..? aku ingin melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Aku juga ingin menemui Chen dan memberitahunya jika aku telah bisa melihat lagi.." kata Xiumin dengan semangat. Wookkie ahjuma yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah saat mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan. Namun ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

**Xiumin POV **

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan mata baruku ini. Seperti,, melihat dari mata Chen. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana namja itu, sudah seminggu ia mulai menghilang lagi. Awas jika sampai aku menemukannya, akan ku marahi ia habis-habisan.

Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar rawat Chen –yang ku tau dari eomma-. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Sesampainya di kamarnya, aku hanya bisa melihat ruangan yang kosong. Loh.. Chen kemana..? Apa ia sedang keluar..?

"Permisi, apa anda nona Xiumin..?" tiba-tiba ada perawat yang memanggilku dari arah pintu. Aku pun mengangguk dan seketika perawat itu memberikan sebuah surat padaku.

"Ini untuk nona Xiumin. Saya di suruh menyerahkan ini jika nona Xiumin sudah bisa melihat lagi.." kata perawat itu. Aku pun menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Eoh, Kamsahamnida.." kataku pada akhirnya. Perawat itu hanya mengangguk dan sgera pergi. Karena penasaran, akupun membuka surat itu.

_Untuk Xiumin noona._

_Annyong noona. Apakah noona baik-baik saja..? aku yakin begitu. Oh ya noona, apakah operasi noona juga berhasil..? aku juga yakin begitu. Karena jika tidak noona pastitidak bisa membaca surat ini._

_Noona, apa noona ingat percakapan kita saat di bangku taman..? waktu itu aku sempat bertanya tentang aku rasa noona benar. Langit terlihat sangat luas. Aku yakin aku bisa melihat noona dari atas sini._

_Mungkin noona bertanya kenapa aku menulis ini. Sebenarnya aku terkena penyakit jantung bawaan. Penyakit ini bawaan dari eommaku. Ia meninggal di saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun. Awalnya aku pesimis bisa bertahan dari penyakit ini, namun semenjak aku bertemu noona, aku merasa aku harus selalu kuat dan bisa bertahan. Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar tak memisahkanku dari noona. Namun sepertinya Tuhan lebih menginginkan bersamaku._

_ Mianhae noona, aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Aku merasa aku tak bisa memberitahu noona jika aku mempunyai penyakit jantung sialan ini. Aku sangat menyayangi noona. Bahkan aku lebih dari itu. Aku sangat mencintai noona._

_Apa noona tau..? Aku sudah tertarik dengan noona semenjak pertemuan pertama kita di taman merasa noona adalah sama sekali tak ingin membuat noona bersedih. Aku hanya ingin melihat noona tersenyum dan tertawa._

_Xiu noona,, Hahh,, rasanya aku ingin memanggilmu lagi dengan nama itu. Aku sangat merindukan noona. Hhehehe.. Oh ya noona, aku punya sebuah rahasia lho.. Noona ingin tau tidak siapa yang mendonorkan mata kepada noona..? yap, orang itu adalah yang tengah menulis surat ini untuk noona._

_Aku merasa waktuku sudah tak lama lagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan kenang-kenangan untuk noona. Noona ingat dulu aku pernah mengatakan jika mataku adalah mata noona..? sekarang aku membuktikan ucapanku. Sekarang noona bisa melihat dunia lagi dengan kenang-kenangan kecil dariku. Dan jika noona merindukanku, noona bisa melihat kearah langit. Aku akan melihat noona juga dari atas sana._

_Sudah ya noona. Tanganku sudah capek menulis, tapi aku tidak capek untuk mencintai noona. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik dan rawatlah kenang-kenangan kecil dariku itu._

_Saranghae Xiu noona.. 3_

_Chen_

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam. Entah sejak kapan air mataku turun dan membasahi pipiku. Jadi, Chen.. Lututku mendadak lemas hingga membuatku terduduk. Aku tak tau harus berkata apalagi. Kenapa ini harus terjadi..? Kenapa ia harus pergi di saat aku baru bisa melihat..?

"Kenapa kau harus pergi Chen..? Bahkan aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kenapa..? Kenapa..?" aku pun hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk surat Chen dengan erat.

"Nado saranghae Chen. Aku juga mencintaimu.."

**Prolog**

**2 tahun kemudian..**

"Eomma,, aku pergi dulu yaa.." kataku sambil mencari eomma.

"Kau mau kemana chagi..?" Tanya eomma yang berada di dapur.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Chen. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya eomma. Annyong.." akupun pamit dan segera keluar rumah.

"Ne,, hati-hati.." aku pun segera menuju ke tempat Chen berada. Pemakaman.

Hai Chen, bagaimana kabarmu di sana..? pasti sangat menyenangkan berada di langit yang luas. Hahh,, kau membuatku iri. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kenang-kenangan kecilmu, aku dapat melihat segala hal yang dulu sempat tak bisa ku lihat.

Oh ya Chen, aku sangat-saaaanngat merindukanmu. Setiap hari dan setiap malam aku selalu menatap langit dan berharap kau juga menatapku dari atas sana. Seandainya kau berada di sini, pasti menyenangkan bisa menatap langit bersama-sama.

Chen, aku merindukanmu.. Saranghae..

Tanpa Xiumin sadari, tak jauh dari tempatnya terlihat sosok namja yang tengah melihat Xiumin. Pandangan namja itu tersirat akan kerinduan yang dalam.

_'Aku juga merindukanmu Xiu noona. Nado saranghae..'_

Dan tak lama angin pun berhembus lembut dan namja itupun menghilang,, bersama angin.

**FIN**


End file.
